sanctuaryrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Race
Back To Character Selection Character Races As of version 2.2.4, there are 9 selectable races to choose from at start, and 12 additional races that are unlocked during gameplay. Mystical Northerners of Ariat ability to bend the mystical elements 'Human' "As typical as they come, in all shapes and sizes." * UPPER-CLASS: Starts with an additional 20 EXTRA MP * HOMEOSTASIS: Generates +2 to RAGE meter per turn * BOOTSTRAPS: Heal self upon enemy MISS/STUNNED (INT) 'Silian' "Machine, robot, and biological; one of these they are not." * DATA ROLL: When using HEAL, grants 3% chance to fully heal. * OVERFLOW: HP regenerates when ULT meter is charged (VIT) * AEGIS CHIP: Heals self upon REPOSITIONING (INT) 'Kraste' "A nomadic race of ice people, they love to procreate often." Bonuses: * ICY COMPLEX: Grants 5% chance to freeze enemies per turn * NIGHTSHADE: Deals bonus damage per turn to enemy (INT) * SENESCIENCE: Enemy takes damage equal to your MP per turn Central Brutes of Tyrial strength to take down enemies with force 'Flammkin' "Charred with hellfire, these firebreathers relish in blood." * DRY HEAT: When using HEAL, 20% chance to BLEED enemies * BRICK OVEN: On REPOSITION, 20% chance to BURN enemies * DEADLY VIEW: Using your ULTIMATE will BLEED enemies 'Jotunnar' "Dwarven inhabitants of Jotun, pain is their pleasure." * IRON MAIDEN: Enemies also take damage when you are BLEEDING* * FURY WHIP: ULTIMATE deals bonus damage to weakened enemies * PAINBRINGER: When HP < 25%, 10% chance +10% MAX HP (TEMP) * : Enemies take 5% of your Max HP as damage when you're bleeding. 'Wyspera' "These dark shadow-creatures are truly one with nature." * SHADOW RUN: Dodge chance is passively increased by 5% * DARKLING: Deal bonus damage with your ULTIMATE (DEX) * WALLFLOWER: Regenerate 15% of MAX MP during REPOSITION Steadfast Southerners of Sirea endurance to withstand brutal attacks 'Goern' "These tough amphibians reside on land, but love the water." * IRON SCALES: Grants 50% resistance against BLEEDING * HARD SHELL: Using HEAL will heal a bonus amount (DEX) * EVASIVE TOE: Dodge chance increases as your HP gets lower 'Sonite' "At a glance, their skin could be mistaken for soft stone." * TENACITY: Grant 50% resistance against POISON * ABSORBANT: Using HEAL temporarily increases MAX HP (VIT) * CRUMPLE: Reduce enemy CHARGE damage by 20% 'Huskian' "Standing at over eight feet tall, these giants are unshakeable." * LIFELINK: Grants 5% chance per turn to heal 25% of MAX HP * BLOODSCENT: Gain +1 RAGE if either you or enemy is BLEEDING * GUARD CRUSH: Has 33% chance to break enemy GUARD per turn Distant Peneau Beat Act 1 in Classic or Lunatic mode to unlock! Spoilers: Peneau Sunken Teipaas Beat Act 2 in Classic or Lunatic mode to unlock! Spoilers: Teipaas Enigmatic Kadu Beat Act 3 in Classic or Lunatic mode to unlock! Spoilers: Kadu Nomadic Garaza Beat Act 4 in Classic or Lunatic mode to unlock! Spoilers: Garaza Return To Top Category:Races